1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a metallic dental crown to be capped on a base formed on a tooth root in an oral cavity and a mold material for forming a dental crown occlusal portion used for the method.
2. Related Art
As one treatment of a carious tooth in an oral cavity, it has heretofore been known that a model base is made out of a base formed on a treated tooth root, then a metallic dental crown is made out of such obtained model base and then, the metallic dental crown is capped on the base using an adhesive agent. This metallic dental crown is made by a method using a wax mold shown in FIGS. 1(A) to 1(F).
In FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), reference numeral 1 denotes a model base templated from a base formed on a tooth root in an oral cavity. First, as shown in FIG. 1(A), an entire peripheral surface including a top face and an outer peripheral surface, of the model base 1 is coated with wax to form a wax-coated layer 2a having a predetermined thickness.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1(B), an occlusal portion 3 having precision concavities and convexities are formed on the top face of the wax-coated layer 2a by cutting and an external configuration thereof is properly shaped. Then, a lower end portion (a marginal portion 4 contacting the gum) of the wax-coated layer 2a is cut to obtain a wax mold material 2b.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1(C), the wax mold material 2b is removed from the model base 1 and a spool 5 is attached to the wax mold material 2b.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1(D), the wax mold material 2b attached with the spool 5 is placed in a casting mold and molten metal 9 of gold, silver or the like is poured therein through the spool 5 to burn the wax mold material 2b so as to be substituted with the molten metal.
Hence, the metallic dental crown 7 as shown in FIG. 1(E) is accomplished. The metallic dental crown 7 thus obtained is, as shown in FIG. 1(F), capped on the base 8 in the oral cavity and firmly attached thereto by an adhesive agent.
However, the conventional dental crown manufacturing method has such problems that trained techniques and much time are required for the work for shaping the wax mold material 2b into a tooth shape, especially the work for cutting the precision occlusal shape 3 and as a consequence, the manufacturing cost for the metallic dental crown 7 is increased. In addition, uneven quality of the metallic dental crowns 7 is resulted.